Enredosos Momentos
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Todo lo que tenía que ver con Julien y Skipper era irremediablemente complicado... por eso, no pasaba momento en que todo acabara enredado. Que problema. Julien/Skipper. Serie de Viñetas
1. Caridad

******D****isclaimer:** ___"Los pingüinos de Madagascar" fue creado por Tom McGrath, Eric Darnell y Mireille Soria_

**Advertencias**:_ ¿Slash?, personajes un poco OC, y situaciones extrañas (?)  
_

******Aclaraciones**: _-Esto es una serie de viñetas_

_**-**Son historias independientes una de la otra_

_Sin preámbulos, espero que esto les guste n.n ¡Muchas gracias!_

_Owari~_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Enredosos Momentos"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

** Caridad  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**

Muchas cosas NO ERA Cola Anillada

Respectivamente, no contaba con muchas cualidades, virtudes, o cualquier tipo de característica que indicara algo bueno o el mínimo de beneficio para el prójimo

Entre ellos, NO ERA CARITATIVO

Se reía a carcajada limpia de sólo escuchar la palabra y/o sus asociados -bastaba recordar lo de "_Buena Obra_"- y se la pasaba mofándose por días, sin olvidar que hacía grandes escándalos de burla que quebraban hasta la mente más armoniosa de todas

Ni siquiera significaba una gran diferencia que tuviera que serlo en caso de amenaza, peligro, o mandamiento de sus llamados "_Espíritus del Cielo_", puesto que la mera obligación llenaba la motivación para seguir

Esta se desvanecía en cuanto la obligación forzada se esfumaba

Y en tales casos, lo que brindaba sin el mayor apuro o esperanza de compensación, era a Ojos Tristes... pero lo reclamaba de regreso cada que le daban ganas de patear algo pequeño y aerodinámico

Era imposible vincularlo con semejante rasgo

Según él, por el simple hecho de ser un rey, debía "_evitar_" acciones fuera del abuso de poder, fiestas opulentas, órdenes sin sentido y comentarios que halagaran su bote

¿De no tener tal título actuaría diferente?

_Por supuesto que no_

Su ego continuaría taaaan intacto, que le valdría un maní continuar comportándose como un crío excéntrico y berrinchudo

Si así eran los miembros de la nobleza, podían meterse su rango por donde mejor les cupiera

Por eso, fue una sorpresa para todos -incluyéndolo-, que llegara de pronto al cuartel y dejara un sencillo, pero bien abastecido arreglo de frutas para donarla a la colecta anual que solían organizar en beneficio de las familias necesitadas del parque y de Manhattan en general

Kowalski analizó aquello muy de cerca, además de que lo interrogó por el contenido: tal vez eran alimentos que sabían mal, o estaban medio mordidos, manchados de alguna forma, usados con fines no planeados, o que su fecha de caducidad se había pasado -con él nunca se sabía-

Julien contestó con desvergüenza y mal fingida modestia, que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones, afirmación respaldada por Mort, Moris, y finalmente, por el pingüino más alto

El análisis lanzó también que eran de las frutas mejor cuidadas que había visto

-¿Qué planeas, Cola Anillada? -le preguntó con su típico tono de desconfianza - ¿Tu paladar se refinó tanto que ya no toleras ni un simple mango?

-¡Ja! Búrlate lo que quieras, monjita - respondió ofendido, pero una extraña complicidad fue lo que mejor se distinguió -Aunque no lo creas, mi real persona debe hacer estas cosas a veces, ¡¿qué clase de rey sería si no atiendo a los menos afortunados de mi reino?

-No lo sé, ¿el mismo de siempre? -le miró de reojo, inquisitivo - ¿Ahora con qué te amenazaron tus Espíritus del Cielo? ¿Qué dejarías de mover el bote, o que llegaría a gustarte cómo Ojos Tristes se cuelga de tus pies?

-En primer lugar, ¡la voluntad de los Espíritus es incuestionable! Y en segunda, eso fue realmente aterrador - sonrió triunfante - Sólo tomo responsabilidad de mis deberes reales

-Sí, como todo este tiempo -comentó sarcástico: era la primera vez que lo veía pisar el cuartel en ese evento - Qué ingenuo que trates de engañarnos con tu espontáneo arranque de benevolencia

-¡No es un arranque! Es mi sagrada caridad manifestándose

-Tú eres todo, menos caritativo

-No me conoces

-Claro que sí

-No, monja - cruzaron miradas, y a pesar de que no tuvo el mínimo problema por sostenérsela, debía admitir que aquel brillo de reto fue... poco común - Creéme que no~

Y dibujando una sonrisa traviesa, saltó hacia el resto de los animales para contarles cómo el "_Gran, fuerte y apuesto Rey Julien_" había organizado una cruzada y obtuvo los mejores manjares

Según él, sólo eso haría que se grabara en las mentes de aquellas familias cuán "_importantes_" eran para su rey

... predecible...

No, sin importar ese aire de misterio que se dio, Cola Anillada no era caritativo, y mucho menos quedaban rasgos que descubrir de su personalidad

Sólo era un lémur con delirios de grandeza

Pero eso no evitó que sonriera con divertida resignación

Este año donarían grandes cosas a los necesitados


	2. Ilusión

...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Ilusión**_**  
**_

**OoOoOoOoO**

Como el digno, magnífico e imponente soberano que era, Julien consideraba de lo más razonable hacer lo que quisiera

Era algo así como una compensación por toooodas las cosas que había hecho por sus fieles súbditos... claro, además de la fama, el prestigio, la gloria, y el beneficio que bien le correspondían

Seguro que no había existido un rey lémur tan genial como él, ¿y cómo no? ¡Si movía el bote con enorme gracia y alegraba a todos con la simple sombra de su esponjosa cola!

Como tal, se regresaba al 1° punto de las reglas de Julien XIII:

_Debía tener lo que quisiera a la orden de "YA"_

Y a pesar de las "_comprensibles_" fallas o retrasos que pudiesen presentarse, aquello que deseaba llegaba SIEMPRE a sus patas

Orden lógico de la naturaleza

... hasta ahora

...

Últimamente sucedía algo muy extraño... pero no con los mandamientos del cosmos, si no con él mismo

_No podía expresar lo que quería_

El asunto pasaría a ser gracioso si fuera incapaz de decir "_¡MORIS, QUIERO UNA SANDÍA!_", o, "_¡MORT! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no toques mis bellos pies reales?_"

No, ¡en eso no había problema! Sino en... bueno... ¿Cómo decirlo?

Era un coquilleo que se presentaba en la boca de su estómago, el escalofrío que recorrían sus adorables orejas, esa sensación atorada en la garganta de querer gritar algo y no poder... pero tal cosa ocurría cuando a su mente le daban ganas de crear fantasías

Tampoco pasaban a cada momento

Se presentaban justo después de que sucedía algo con Skipper, sin importar lo insignificante que fuera

Tratándose de él, se pensaría que implicaría burlas, golpizas al estilo 007, o ese tipo de cosas en que se colocaba como indiscutible ganador

No era así

Y menos estaba seguro de los orígenes para... imaginaciones tan comunes, _y a la vez no_

Sólo... llegaban, y de pronto se hallaba en escenarios extraños donde eran los protagonistas: podrían estar discutiendo en medio de una misión peligrosa, quizá él respondiéndole alguna proclamación real, tal vez lo obligaba a mover el bote para probar que "_las aves no bailaban_", o sencillamente hablando

Lo intrigante era la consecuencia: una ilusión

_Tenerlo cerca de la forma que fuera posible_

A pesar de que tal pensamiento le causaba un fastidio increíble, era directamente proporcional a la sensación de auténtica alegría que sentía

Si le preguntaban, aquello no sólo no tenía sentido, sino que la simple intención de analizarlo resultaba patética, ¡y muy desesperante! Porque sin importar su magnífico título nobiliario, no era como si pudiera gritar "_¡Quiero que me traigan a Skipper!_"

Es que no era eso lo que quería precisamente... pero no estaba demasiado alejado del deseo real

¡AHHHHH! ¡NO ENTENDÍA! ¡ESTO ERA TAN FRUSTRANTE!

Así, el grandioso Rey Julien XIII se veía apartado de lo que más anhelaba por no saberlo -y no poder- ordenarlo de la manera adecuada, ¿sería que debía inventar palabras para describirlo?

Fuera lo que fuera, esto era más agotador que alejar a Mort de sus pies

...

Aunque siendo sincero, no era como si le molestara el hecho en sí... claro, se le hacía perturbador, bizarro, algo que no pensaría un rey en sus completos cabales pero, ¿desde cuando estaba en ellos~? Además, si nadie lo sabía, no tenía que dar explicaciones, comentarios, u oraciones que luego usaría la prensa en su contra, ¡hasta se ahorraba a los paparazzis que querían sacarle fotos! Que no sonaba mal, es decir, era propio de una estrella como él ser la comidilla de los plebeyos

No obstante, en ese caso estaba bien ser... "_discreto_"

Si nadie sabía... entonces no había problema en seguir imaginando cosas, ¿cierto?

Empero, debía continuar viviendo con la frustración de no poder ordenar que se le trajera a esa arrogante monja, o de expresarse a sí mismo un motivo satisfactorio

Todo justo como en ese momento, que se moría por exigirlo, pero resignándose a callar

Demonios


	3. Sonrisa

...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOooO**

**Sonrisa  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Una de las muchas características fastidiosas de Cola Anillada, era su sonrisa

Tan cínica, victoriosa, burlona, despreciativa, llena de seguridad y confianza de que acaba de encontrar lo más interesante del universo

Si no era el caso, entonces lo inventaba

Prueba de ello eran los chistes malos que sacaba de la primera parte de su cerebro que se ofreciera, de las incoherentes observaciones de la naturaleza, sobre las características del resto de los animales, de sus caprichosas exigencias, o de algo que escuchaba en la música cuando le daban ganas de mover el bote

Y por muy fieles que fueran Moris y Mort, era comprensible que no estuvieran en la misma "sintonía"... bueno, tal vez el segundo sí, pero era más por su protectora capa de ignorancia que otra cosa

Sólo él se entendía aquel humor tan excéntrico y molesto

...

Por supuesto, como todo sujeto, contaba con varios tipos de sonrisa... pero si le preguntaban, para él todas era exactamente iguales: llenas de ese desvergonzamiento que le quebraba la paciencia

Un día de esos le pondría dinamita en su juguete saltarín

No podía esperar hasta un mundo desértico pos-apocalíptico para deshacerse de él

Y si bien jamás lo había visto como un rey - cualquiera sería uno mejor-, sinceramente no creía que un miembro de la nobleza se comportara así... al menos no con tanto descaro, o frente a tantas miradas

Porque no nada más quedaba en ridículo, o pisoteaba lo que tanto alardeaba representar, sino que se quitaba el mínimo de credibilidad e irritaba al todo el zoológico, ¡hasta al Dr. Espiráculo! Y eso que tenía una de las sonrisas más dementes que había visto

Otra cosa odiosa, era que lo ejecutara en situaciones que no tenían nada que ver, por ejemplo, en medio de misiones peligrosísimas en que se colaba -todavía no sabía cómo, maldición-, en asuntos serios que concernían a todos los animales, o cuando trataban de pensar en soluciones rápidas

Nada más "adecuado" para distraerte del objetivo principal que algo completamente estúpido

¡Es que daban ganas de meterle un puñetazo y hacerle una llave irlandesa! Tal vez de esa manera entendería que lo último que necesitaban era a él y su boba sonrisa de autosatisfacción... pero sin importar las variadas tácticas para indicarle que era DESPRECIABLE, siempre estaba ahí y arruinaba todo

No estaba muy seguro de sus motivos, y aunque existía la posibilidad de que fuese un espía que trataba de boicotearlos, las teorías que personalmente diseñaba no encajaban, llegando a menudo a una universal conclusión:

Julien era un caso perdido en el que no valía la pena indagar

...

Las cosas empeoraban cuando procedía a carcajear, y sumando su tono cantarín, los movimientos de cadera, o las balbuceantes oraciones que lanzaba sin pensar, aquel lémur era una entera molestia... pero el pan de cada día era esa sonrisa que restregaba sus berrinches en la cara

Insoportable

Sin embargo, aquel día en particular, algo nuevo se distinguió en esa curvatura de labios, una cosa que descolocó el mundo conocido

Timidez

Se presentó justo cuando anunció la manera de escapar de aquella caja MUY apretada donde terminaron gracias a una de sus predecibles intervenciones:

Juntar sus cuerpos lo que más se pudiera y formar una masa que empujara hacia todas direcciones

Como estaban frente a frente, le ordenó que se acercara totalmente y pasara sus mamíferos brazos por su espalda

Fue cuando vio ese gesto en él, acompañado de un tenue rojo de sus peludas mejillas y de la negación a verlo a los ojos... no obstante, le tomó mayor importancia a la operación que seguir observando aquello

Además, no era la primera vez que su espacio se rompía en pos de sobrevivir

Para él fue eso, una medida de superviviencia

Para Julien debió ser lo mismo, pero esa sonrisa indicaba otra cosa

Una que no le interesaba averiguar

...

O quizá estaba pensando demasiado

...

Pero como fuera, no sería malo verla una vez más

Nada como un arrogante lémur ejecutando tal reflejo por _lo-que-fuera_ que estuviese pensando y que lo dejaba humillado, más por ser consciente de ello

Ojala se presentara más seguido


	4. Bailar

******...  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

** Bailar  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoO  
**

-¡Vamos! ¡No puedes estar ahí sin hacer nada!

-Estoy haciendo algo -respondió sin mirarle -_ Respiro_, eso debe ser suficiente

-¡Oh, no, pero que monja más aburrida! - movió los brazos con desesperación -¡No debes ser el único que se quede así! ¡Mira! - señaló a su equipo- ¡Hasta ellos se unieron!

-Están autorizados para eso

-No se trata de órdenes, ¡es de sentir el ritmo moviéndose por tu cuerpo~!

-Eso no pasará conmigo

Y ahí estaban, en medio de su grandioso hábitat teniendo una discusión que no valía la pena, ¡no cuando había frutas, amigos, luces estupendas y música llenando el ambiente! Todos deberían estar bailando y riéndose como desquiciados, ¡él debería estar bailando y riéndose como desquiciado!

Sin embargo, seguía frente a ese pingüino testarudo, tratándolo de convencer de una cosa que ni quisiera debía estar cuestionando, ¿quién se preguntaba sobre los designios del rey? O peor, ¡de los sagradísimos impulsos del bote! Skipper sí que era tonto e insolente

-¡No seas aguafiestas! Anda, levántante y haz lo tuyo~

-Si con "haz lo tuyo" te refieres a entrenar contra los calamares espaciales, ¡lo hubieras dicho antes!

-¡Ay, por favor! -dijo ya desesperado -¡Sólo baila!

-Pues estás hablándole al pingüino equivocado, Cola Anillada - tomó un trago largo de su bebida de frutas

Ok, comprendía que no cualquier animal tenía su gracia para moverse, menos para sentir el ritmo corriendo en la música, ¡empero, era una fiesta! Nadie, ni siquiera aquella ave monocromática, podía quedarse sentado

Claro, no existía un motivo fijo para tal celebración, ¡y no importaba! El punto era que todos se entretuvieran, ¡hasta el plumífero rosado! Y si él estaba, lógicamente el escuadrón de las monjas también

No era su problema que no quisiera alejarse del bendito asiento en el que estaba, ¡pero era intolerable que fuera el único! Su imagen solitaria en medio de su magnífica fiesta lo insultaba descaradamente, por lo tanto, era su real deber que sacudiera su cola emplumada y saliera a la pista

... bueno, en realidad estaba haciendo aquello porque ni Cabo o Marlene lograron convencerlo

Siempre le dejaban todo el trabajo

-¿Y por qué no, monja? - se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con sorna -Es una fiesta, se supone que debes bailar cuando estás en una

-Es una opción, no una regla

-¡No tiene sentido! ¿Para qué vienes si no lo harás?

-Protocolos de educación - usó su tono de maliciosa seguridad -Algo que seguro no sabes ni qué significa

-¡Para que sepas, yo entiendo muchas palabras complicadas!

-Bien por ti

-Oh, ¿será que te da miedo hacerlo frente a todos?

-"Miedo" no es una palabra que exista en mi diccionario - bufó - Simplemente no quiero

-Ah, ya, es que no sabes~

Comentó eso por inercia, pero al ver que casi casi se atragantaba con el jugo, le dio la respuesta que necesitaba

Podía ser distraído a veces, quizá lento o desinteresado, sin embargo, era el más listo del universo cuando se trataban de asuntos que le concernían al baile

-¡No digas tonterías! - recuperó la compostura -Por supuesto que sé, ¿recuerdas cuando perdiste "tu ritmo" y te di una lección sobre las disculpas?

-¡Ese era MI ritmo! Y no es eso de lo que estamos hablando

Antes de que le diera otro pretexto, lo jaló hábilmente hasta la pista, donde sus figuras se confundieron con las de los demás y por las luces de colores que apuntaban a ningun lugar; tomó sus aletas, e ignorándolo como sólo él sabía, comenzó a mecerlo al ritmo de la pegajosa música

En un caso como ese, a lo único que prestaría atención sería a su propio bote, aunque no pudo cuando las caras que ponía eran demasiado divertidas: primero lucía enojado, luego confundido, después apenado, y enseguida parecía esforzarse, como si estuviera tratando de completar el nivel más difícil de un videojuego

Vaya, así que de verdad no sabía... ¡pero para eso estaba el omnipresente Julien! No era ningún sacrificio enseñarle a una desubicada monja lo que era la verdadera danza

Y su acompañante pareció notarlo, ya que mostró un poco más de cooperación y dejó que lo guiara, incluso por el resto de la velada

¡Skipper podía ser divertido cuando se lo proponía! Y a pesar de que no se comparaba a él, su bote lleno de negras plumas meciéndose era... bueno

-¡Ahora empuja la cadera!

-¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

-¡No es tan difícil! - posó sus mamíferas manos en dicha parte, y asegurándose bien, las balanceó en círculos- ¡Así! Eso es todo~

Muy, muy bueno


	5. Bipolaridad

**...  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Bipolaridad**

**OoOoOoOoO**

No era un secreto para Skipper el carácter de Julien... ok, en realidad para nadie, pero le daba información para el transcurso de sus operaciones

No se podía contar con él para nada

"Nada" era eso, NADA: ni como apoyo, o auxiliar, carnada, informante, o algo que brindara ayuda

Tampoco le sorprendía, es decir, el ego de Cola Anillada sólo podía asemejarse a su y cobardía, así que no era ingenuo como para añorar valentía o nobleza en los momentos vitales

El peligro solía sacar lo mejor de los animales... pero su caso era al revés, ya que no tenía el menor problema en traicionarlos o esconderse si eso lo salvaba

Sólo importaba él, y eso no cambiaba bajo ninguna circunstancia

Sin embargo... no estaba enojado

No podía estarlo de alguien de quien nunca esperaba nada

Contrario a las desesperadas esperanzas que solían emitir los miembros de su equipo al borde de la muerte, Julien era el último ser sobre la tierra que ayudaba, y cuando pasaba, era por beneficio propio

Por él, todos podían ser trasladados a Hobboken y nada pasaría

Y no, tampoco le tenía rencor

A sus ojos, era un pobre animal que no conservaba el mínimo de honor

...

No obstante, en ocasiones, su cerebro emitía alguna chispa de... frustración cuando MUY seguido le demostraba que no estaba equivocado

Era... molesto ver cómo desechaba las innumerables oportunidades que el destino le brindaba para volverse un verdadero héroe... pero enseguida se le pasaba dada su naturaleza: era un pingüino de acción, de hechos, de lógica aplicada a las fuerzas de combate, por lo tanto, rechazaba el desinteresado valor que, supuestamente, existía en cada ser y sobresalía en situaciones de amenaza

Cola Anillada le aseguraba que no era un error de paranoia, y en cierta medida, había que agradecérselo, no importaba que el inocente Cabo guardara espectativas tontas y tratara de convencerlo con ellas

El trabajo del líder era ser física y psicológicamente más fuerte que el resto de los demás, así que no desconfiaba de sus propios conocimientos, ni tomaba importancia a las infantiles insistencias de un soldado más joven

No era falta de fe, ni ciega negación, u obstinación demencial

Así eran las cosas

No había motivo para lamentarse, o ubicar los parámetros en otras circunstancias

...

Por eso no se explicaba el cambio tan rápido de la personalidad de dicho lémur durante las últimas semanas: cuando tenían una misión, intervenía inútilmente como siempre, pero parecía cooperar "con desinterés" y "dispuesto a escucharlo para que TODOS salieran ilesos"; era un egoísta y berrinchudo que ahora se tomaba el tiempo para "oír" las quejas que tenía de él; más aún: continuaba siendo el mayor cobarde de todos, empero, aunque fuera con palabras estúpidas, se atrevía a encarar el peligro... antes de salir corriendo despavorido, claro

Si las actitudes ya eran raras por sí solas, más lo era que se dieran con tanta agresión y rapidez: en un segundo podía ser el irritante mamífero de siempre, pero al siguiente, tenía potencial para ser una unidad "útil"

No había cambiado, sino que parecía mostrar otra parte de su carácter... no, no era como si se hubiese vuelto loco -no estaba tan descartado-, o que lo controlaran con un chip en su cabeza - opción sujetada a análisis-, pero nada de eso concordaba con lo que hasta entonces conocía...

... lo que sí estaba claro, era que sufría de un desorden mental, algo muy cercano a la llamada "Bipolaridad" con riesgos de "Doble personalidad"

Cabo insistía que Cola Anillada finalmente descubría su "lado bueno y gentil", Rico quería partir cabezas, Kowalski veía a futuro una terapia con electroshocks, y él sólo se limitaba a observar... y a recordar...

En sus misiones de los viejos tiempos, esos casos se disparaban cuando un detonante entraba en escena... y para su sorpresa, existía la posibilidad de que hubiese sido su culpa... bueno, no había sido nada importane, pero semanas atrás le dijo una cosa sencilla, natural para su imaginario

"-No necesito creer que eres bueno para que luego me decepciones"

Eso fue todo...

... bueno, quizá estaba dándose demasiado crédito, a lo mejor sólo era una de sus ideas raras para creerse el mejor y después burlarse de todos

No tenía que esperar nada

...

Pero... por única vez, esperaba estar equivocado


	6. Bondad

**...  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Bondad**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Aquello siempre era... curioso

Lo era tal como sería, por ejemplo, un mango con dos cabezas, o los celestiales contoneos nuevos con que su bote lo sorprendía

Sin embargo, la acción requería de un mínimo de observación previa, una que traspasara la primera y frívola impresión

No era secreto -para sí mismo, claro-, que las acciones del escuadrón de monjas le eran... curiosas, más por aquellos movimientos que los hacía lucir como ninjas, máquinas de combate, o cuando revelaban la faceta de loco que los volvía criminales en potencia

No había que malinterpretarlo, ¡no era como si tooodo el tiempo estuviera viéndolos! O sea, tenía mejores cosas que hacer, como contemplar su real belleza en un espejito, o cuidar sus sagrados pies de la amenaza de Mort, ¡su agenda demasiado grande! Uno de las consecuencias de ser elegido el rey más fortachón y apuesto de los tiempos conocidos~

La atención que le ponía a las aves rebasaba la inicial, pero no profundizaba demasiado, sólo lo requerido para saber cuándo podía utilizarlos, ¡existían villanos que buscaban apoderarse de su ritmo, su corona, o su majestuosa personalidad! Y eso no debía suceder, por supuesto

Lo que alcanzaba a notar, podría catalogarse como "básico": Kowalski era un cerebrito loco, Rico vomitaba hasta elevadores, Cabo tenía el oscuro poder de la adorabilidad intensa, y Skipper era un mandón que ordenaba cosas complicadas

Pero... por razones que seguramente sólo los Espíritus del Cielo conocían, un sujeto tan cool como él observaba "un poquitín más" a ese pingüino... y en cierto modo, confimó cosas obvias para su brillantísima cabecita

Se comportaba como... él, pero más amargado y serio, siempre mandando a todos, sugiriendo planes extraños, diciendo cosas que no entendía, y exigiéndole a la resistencia física mucho más de lo imaginado, ¡de sólo estar unos días entrenando con él cuando pensó que Moris quería derrocarlo, pensó que iba a morir! Hubiera pasado de no ser por ese colchó que Mort le hizo, y era su deber, después de todo~, ¡pero el punto era que se volvía una pesadilla!

Lo sorprendente pasaba cuando sus compañeros seguían sus indicaciones sin importar qué tan chiflado estuviera, ¡personalmente NUNCA le haría caso si le dijera que iban a pelear contra el Rey Rata, o que viajarían en submarino para cazar un pecesote! Que bien, bajo ninguna circunstancia lo escuchaba -a menos que le beneficiara-, pero existían límites comprensibles

La sorpresa se convertía en ira cuando ese "carisma" de líder arrojaba resultados con el resto de los animales de zoológico, ¡y hasta fuera de él! En serio, ¡¿qué tenía en mente Huevín en quererse convertir en un pingüino y seguir a Skipper?! No, no, ¡no! ¡todo estaba mal!

Pero el asunto no terminaba ahí, ¡oh, no! Porque las dimensiones de su influencia no sólo provocaba que muchos lo obedecieran sin chistar, sino que la relación avanzara mucho más

Lo llegaban a apreciar

Eso era muy raro, sobre todo para él, que no veía sentido en que los sujetos a los que se mandaba hicieran caso por un motivo más profundo que el de la obligación, ¡era la común relación entre "los que ordenaban" y "los que obedecían"! Eran leyes de nobleza, y a pesar de que esa ave no era miembro, fungía un papel parecido... como si fuera un ministro de defensa, o el capitán de la guardia

Tal relación era algo en que definitivamente no creía, por eso no se tomó la molestia de probarlo... pero lo que sí hacía, era tratar de averiguar por qué nacía tal simpatía

La respuesta no tardó en llegar

Skipper daba... ayuda desinteresada, procuraba pensar en el bien de los demás antes que el suyo... y era amable... a su manera

No tenía una palabra para resumir algo así, pero la única que se le ocurría era "bondad"

Por mucho que ese pingüino fuera un militar compulsivo, amante de los sobre esfuerzos y con mucha tendencia a perder la cabeza, no tenía el corazón para abandonar a su equipo, y mucho menos a alguien indefenso... obvio, no era un cursi blando como Cabo, sino que su bondad era mucho más... madura, al grado de que eso no significaba un impedimento para cumplir con "el deber"

...

Sip, definitivamente no era de la misma clase, ¡un verdadero miembro de la realeza no se rebajaría a convivir o si quiera a pensar en la existencia de problemas ajenos! Si su vida se llenaba de frutas, bailes alocados y objetos brillantes, ¿entonces para qué preocuparse por alguien más? Era un rey, no hacía esas cosas~

Eso era asunto del grupo de monjas, en especial de Skipper... y le quedaba bien...

Sus impulsos militares convinaban de forma armoniosa con esa bondad que se le escapaba y lo hacía ver... cool...

Pero no más que el rey~


	7. Nube

**...  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Nubes  
**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Skipper solía olvidar las simplezas de la vida

En cierto modo era comprensible, ya que toda una existencia llena de conspiraciones, ataques sorpresas, entrenamientos compulsivos y luchas contra los más malvados villanos del mundo no eran en valde

Si no había quedado loco, por lo menos hubo una repercusión, y esa fue que ya no podía ver las cosas de modo normal, y mucho menos simple, ¡pero no se quejaba! Porque en su mente, todo cobraba sentido

Tan sólo, como ejemplo, bastaba recordar su política sobre los amigos: eran enemigos que aún no atacaban, y si eso parecía cruel a la vista de la mayoría, su experiencia decía que era lo más coherente del planeta

Era preferible crear teorías paranoicas de lo más insignificante, que ser sorprendido y lamentar las consecuencias

La memoria de Manfredi y Johnson no sería manchada por un nuevo error

...

Si bien, aceptaba de buena gana que sus compañeros llegaran a pensar que estaba un poco salido de sus casillas, no toleraba una desobediencia, a pesar de que sabía que tales deliberaciones estaban justificadas

El que más solía emitir quejas era Cabo, el miembro joven, dulce e ingenuo de su unidad

Consideraba a la especie de los pingüinos como la más valiente, la heroica y temeraria de todas, sin embargo, su elemento solía poner en duda eso varias veces... y aunque le molestaba su vocecita que apelaba a la civilidad y cordialidad, no podía mantenerse enojado

Es que fue exactamente igual a él de joven

Podía decirse que Cabo era el tipo de soldado en que se hubiera convertido de no ser por todos esos años en que la cordura sólo era un obstáculo para sobrevivir... empero, no se quejaba, y tampoco podía imponerle traumas para que se volviera más eficiente

Funcionaba, pero no era su estilo~

Y si él representaba la visión normal de la vida, Cola Anillada era el que se enfocaba en la simpleza, una que ya casi rozaba en la estupidez... claro, no tanto como la de Ojos Tristes, pero ese lémur podía no sólo apreciar lo sencillo de los días, sino que lo encontraba donde fuera y lo disfrutaba

Un insignificante maní podía brindar horas de diversión ilimitadas

Al mismo tiempo, darle tanta atención a una leguminosa lo hacía blanco fácil, sobre todo porque no captaba el peligro en cada esquina...

Bueno, allá él, personalmente estaba satisfecho con tomar sus propias medidas

Eso hacía un verdadero líder: sacrificaba su sanidad mental en pos de la protección de su escuadrón

...

Y todo eso se le cruzó por la cabeza mientras se encontraba acostado en el techo de un solitario edificio observando el cielo, ya que luego de terminar una de las tantas misiones para rescatar al mamífero y no poder regresar al zoológico por haberse destruido su equipo para volar, debía matar tiempo en lo que llegaban refuerzos

Por supuesto, tal actividad no la realizaba solo, y menos porque quisiera: resultó atrapado CON JULIEN, y para hacer que se callara, accedió a participar

-¡Mira! -habló de repente-¡Esa nube tiene forma de mango! -la señaló - ¡Y esa, de mi súper silla especial! - movió otra vez el dedo -¡Aquella parece un elefente comiéndose costales de maní!

-Cola Anillada, esas cosas no...

-¡Ese es el punto de esto! -le pellizcó la mejilla, haciendo que frunciera el ceño- ¡Sólo mira! ¡Te sorprendería lo que los Espíritus del Cielo pueden formar!

-Seeeeh -suspiró- Pero no puedo, aún no estamos en el cuartel, así que la misión sigue - cruzó las aletas- Podríamos ser atacados en...

-¡Oh, esa tiene la forma más bonita, suave y redonda que haya visto! -interrumpió, provocándole exhalar aire con resignación - ¿Sabes a qué me recuerda?

-¿A qué? - preguntó de mala gana, ¿él que iba a saber de prevención y planeación?

-A un pingüino

...

Intercambiaron miradas...

...

-Si ese es el caso... creo que aquella -señaló- tiene forma de lémur

-¿Cuál? - cuestionó emocionado - ¿La más blanca, alta y real de todas?

-No - indicó la que parecía de tormenta - Esa

-¡Monja, pero qué ciega estás! -lucía ofendido - ¡De ninguna forma esa podría parecerse a mí! ¡No cuando soy el rey y represento lo más grandioso y noble del mundo!

-Es gris - sonrió de lado -Y tú también lo eres, ¿no es bastante?

...

-¡Tienes razón! - exclamó casi con euforia - ¡Oh, cómo no me di cuenta antes!

Cola Anillada empezó a reír abiertamente

Él no tanto, pero le acompañó

-¿Ya lo ves? - habló otra vez, llamando su atención -Puedes relajarte después de todo...

...

-Sí, supongo

A veces era conveniente que Julien fuera tan simple


	8. Amor

_Y con esto terminamos, ¡muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y a quienes mandaron reviews! n.n No veremos~**  
**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Amor  
**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Aquello fue una sorpresa

Una verdadera, impredecible, tan grande e increíble que, al enterarse, se sintió como un doloroso golpe que la naturaleza le atestó justo en la cabeza... o en el corazón, si es que hablaba metafóricamente

Es que aquella era la madre de todas las sopresas, de las realidades del universo... s-simplemente no era... b-bueno, no s-sabía cómo fue que...

...

Se talló los ojos por décima vez en aquel minuto

Tal vez si conseguía que la nueva capa conque veía el mundo se esfumara, pensaria que todo esto se trataba de una broma, un juego, un ofensivo entretenimiento que los Espíritus del Cielo mandaron para pasar el rato... pero mientras luchaba por ello, sólo le quedaba... permanecer con ese nudo en la garganta

No podía hacer más que horrorizarse... y sentirse inmensamente feliz al mismo tiempo

Trató de recordar algo similar que le hubiese pasado antes, ya que de esa forma, a lo mejor no estaría tan... desubicado, perdido, ahogándose en aquella sensación que no sabía cómo describir... pero no, no había pasado, no vivió "eso" hasta ese instante, lo que le hizo pensar ahora que era un completo perdedor

"Perdedor", porque no sabía la manera de manejarlo... o de reaccionar, o de pensar siquiera cómo enfrentaría el día de mañana

Ni siquiera podía acomodarse en su juguete inflable por culpa de los molestos pensamientos que no dejaban de atormentarlo

Fue cuando se preguntó si estaba siendo castigado por los Espíritus del Cielo, ¿otra vez hizo algo que los molestara? Si era así, ¡haría lo que fuera para ponerlos contentos!

... pero si lo pensaba un poco, que alguien te gustara era algo que traía felicidad, diversión y muchas ganas de que llegaran los días... sin embargo, ese caso no nada más se trataba de "gustar", o "simpatizar", mucho menos "querer"

_Estaba enamorado_

OH, POR DIOS

Se levantó de golpe y salió de su hábitat rápidamente, esperando que caminar por los alrededores a altas horas de la noche trajera paz a sus pensamientos reales

No obstante, pese a su intención de alejarse y no fijar rumbo, se detuvo cuando tuvo en frente el hogar de los pingüinos: su cristalina agua estaba quieta, su plato de comida -que era la entrada- se hallaba totalmente fría, y las rejas que resguardaban todo sólo camuflajeaban los puntos laser que Kowalski colocó como defensa

... adentro aquellas monjas dormían tranquilamente, mientras él tenía que estar cargando con una preocupación que no le correspondía... o mejor dicho: que no merecía

Es que el problema básico no era enamorarse, sino de quien

Un agresivo rojo se apoderó de su cara, logrando que pataleara de pura indignación, ¡no era posible! ¡NO LO ERA! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué hizo para merecer eso?! ¡¿Qué sentido tenía haberse enamorado de...?!

No, si mencionaba el nombre -aunque fuera en su mente-, entraría en un colapso nervioso, y eso traería pésimas consecuencias a su redondo bote, sumando que tendría que dar tontas excusas a Moris cuando lo encontrara en estado catatónico

...

Notó aquel sentimiento justo la tarde anterior, antes de ponerse el sol

Se debió a una cosa sencilla... bueno, no tanto: cuando esperaba su bebida frutal, observó que los pingüinos regresaban a su casa con gran velocidad, aunque sólo tres de ellos, pues parecía que cargaban a la monja mandona

Se acercó por mera curiosidad, y cuando encaró a Cabo sólo para "saludar", se quedó helado: cargaban a un inconsciente Skipper, quien tenía la mayoría de sus plumas pintadas de un rojo carmín precioso...

Claro que lo era: se trataba de su sangre

Sin saber qué decir, los otros tres lo pasaron de largo y se metieron en su escondite, sellando todo sin ningún tipo de miramiento

No supo de su estado sino hasta el ocaso siguiente, en que el más redondo de los pingüinos le comentó que ya su líder estaba mejor... y en verdad no supo por qué se lo dijo, pero la sonrisa compresiva que le dirigió fue suficiente para saber que no requería dar explicaciones por su preocupación

Sí, su preocupación, una que le carcomió por el resto de la noche y el día siguiente, hasta la confimación de su recuperación

En serio, ¡¿en qué tanto se metía como para terminar así?! ¡¿Se creía un súper espía?! ¡Pues le tenía noticias!: sólo era una monja gordita y bonita, ¡no una máquina que sabía kung fu a la perfección, o que controlaba a todo un equipo con sólo una orden, o un tipo que peleaba admirablemente contra un delfín nariz de botella! ¡NO LO ERA!

Y el pensamiento que le invadó de qué hubiera sucedido si no lo hubiesen traído a tiempo, le reveló el mayor sentimiento de todos

Amor

...

Suspiró largamente mientras seguía mirando al acuático hábitat...

Aún se preguntaba si los Espíritus del Cielo estaban jugando con su inteligencia... y con sus nervios, ya que en ese mismo instante la compuerta del cuartel se abría despacio

Observó a un vendado Skipper salir con cuidado y tomar una gran bocanada de aire

Lo más viable para un lémur en su estado, era esconderse y volver a su hogar por términos de salud mental... pero contrario a eso, se quedó ahí, tranquilo, mirando aquella pachoncita figura que le arrancó un suspiro profundo

Qué ganas de ir con él, molestarlo y decirle cosas tontas en señal de que todo estaría bien, de que sin importar las tontas misiones en que se involucraba, el mundo iría como antes, donde se encargaba de llamar su completa atención de la única forma que sabía

-¿Cola Anillada? -preguntó sorprendido -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Qué ganas de ir con él, abrazarlo y decirle que nunca más se dejara vencer ni volviera en ese estado

Por si no lo sabía -cosa segura-, muchos se preocupaban por él, sobre todo el apuesto, magnífico y encantador Rey Julien XIII

Qué ganas de hacerle prometer que se haría más fuerte y que siempre regresaría

-Pues lo mismo que tú~ -canturreó sonriendo de lado - No podía dormir

Pero sin importar eso, no podía decirle lo que más quería... o lo que todavía consideraba como una verdadera catástrofe

La más preciosa de su vida

-¿Qué se supone que haces con todas esas vendas? - no usó su habitual tono de burla, pero era lo suficientemente relajado para calmar -Monjita tonta, ¿no sabes que Halloween es hasta Octubre?

-Por si no lo sabes -claro que lo sabía- esto es un símbolo de victoria- respondió con cierto fastidio - Uno que no entendería alguien como tú

Era un desastre haberse enamorado de un pingüino, ¡y más de Skipper! El animal más mandón, arrogante y poco divertido de la tierra... pero no tanto como el hecho de que no podía haber mejor ser para un rey como él

Si tuviera el suficiente valor, y si superara esa negación irritante, tal vez le pediría que fuera su reina y formaran la familia real de Manhattan y Madagascar

Claro, tal vez

-Lo único que no entiendo, es por qué no has ido a pedir dulces - se balanceó en su lugar- ¡Aprovechemos ahora que estás despierto!

-No, gracias -miró a otro lado

-Ah~, ¡no seas aguafiestas! Tu disfraz es perfecto y podríamos jugarle muchas bromas a los niños~

-Que humor tan pesado

-¿No te mordiste la lengua?

Pero... no

No estaba listo aún

No podría mirarle a la cara y soltar palabras tan vergonzosas sin sonar hipócrita y pensar que no era él

Skipper no podría mirarle y responder sin pensar que estaba bromeando y betar el asunto de por vida

-Bueno, bueno~ no iremos a pedirlos, ¿pero por qué no caminamos un rato? Le hará bien a tu recuperación

-¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!

-Digamos que un pajarillo me lo dijo~

Y si llegaba el día en que se lo dijera... quería que lo aceptara...

Por ahora, sólo podía trabajar en eso: agradarle y obligarle a que desarrollara el mismo sentimiento

Así, algún día, aceptaría su pata y vivirían felices por el resto de su reinado

Había mucho por hacer

-¿Y bien? ¿Te animas?

-... -suspiró -Ya que, ¡pero olvida lo de asustar niños!

-Claro, lo que digas~ -le hizo unas señales -Vamos, ¡sal de ahí!

Lo lograría


End file.
